Slow Dance
by Meloninme
Summary: Hermione is frustrated that no one wants to be with her only because they think she’s too good for anyone. Running into her Potions Master, Severus Snape, she finds appreciation in the fact that Snape thinks of her as no one but anyone else. A kiss, a mis
1. Default Chapter

No one wanted to be with me, and I could tell. I was the only one at the Halloween ball without anyone to dance with; a date… Harry, one of my best friends, had asked Ginny Weasley, and my other best friend Ron, Ginny's older brother, had asked Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. I watched as they enjoyed themselves in the middle of the Great Hall, while I sat in the shadows of one of the circular tables. I scanned on and on, looking for anyone else who didn't have a steady partner for the entire night. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle, who were the thickest, dumbest people in Wizarding history had dates with Millicent Bullstrode, a snotty, thick body guard type Slytherin girl, and another Slytherin hussy who looked a little cross eyed.

Sitting here at one of the round tables, fumbling with the frilly ends of my ocean beige robes, I observed all the happy couples having had a grand time on the dance floor while the Weird Sisters, a very popular wizard's band played in the background.

It was my Seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for some reason, everyone had a boyfriend but me. Being Hermione Granger I shouldn't care about that kind of thing like most people assume, but I do. Everyone was so relaxed this year. Everyone knew where his or her life was leading but me. It was kind of weird that I'd be thinking of something like this at such a grand celebration time, but I am. I mean, Voldemort hasn't even been taken down yet. Why should anyone be celebrating anyway even if it was Halloween? And with all their bloody, rotten, boyfriends and girlfriends…

Ron had anticipated becoming my boyfriend, but I didn't think it was a good idea. We were just too different. We wouldn't have lasted that long anyway; he was like a brother to me, and it would get kind of awkward. But now I sit here and think maybe I should have 'thought' otherwise… but it's too late now, as he seems pretty fond of Luna.

I took my gaze off of Ron and his date, and settle my eyes on Harry and Ginny, who were dancing not but a few feet away.

I couldn't help but think that they were perfect for it each… Harry was stubborn, so was Ginny, Harry had no family, Ginny had plenty of it; it was a perfect fit. True that Ginny had came to her senses and had gotten over Harry, but after his concluded break up with Cho, Harry had come to his senses and realized who he was missing in his life… no not Ginny, me, which had really shocked me at first. I asked him why and he said that I had always been there for me, and that I was intelligent and he could always depend on me… You'd think he would at least say something like, "Your beautiful," and, "I think you're a goddess," but no, he didn't.

"Ouch!"

"Oops! I'm sorry. He he… Hey, Wait up Danny!"

Someone had stepped on my foot while dancing.

But I had turned him down also. It just wouldn't feel right. And I don't think it would have gone pretty well either. So Harry had asked Ginny out on a date one Hogsmeade trip, and she accepted in an instant, forgetting to not like him anymore as she claimed she had.

I looked around the Great Hall again. 'Yep, everyone had a date. What is there, an odd count of six and seventh year students?' I thought to myself. Continuing my watch of pure jealousy from the beginning of the dancers in the front of the Great Hall to the end of it, when an undoubted drawl Draco Malfoy spoke to me…

"What's wrong Mudblood? No date?" he smirked.

"He he! You're so funny Drakey…" Draco rolled his eyes.

Pansy Parkinson, a girl who in my opinion had a pug's face, cackled at his side, her arm entwined around his.

I almost snorted at the look Malfoy had on his face. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with the girl. She was probably his betrothed already due to old Pureblood laws… Lord knows his father would hold him to that.

I was about to retaliate to his words when the Head Hussy of Slytherin replied, "Draco you know why she can't get a date… know one wants MUD all over their best outfits."

Malfoy and Parkinson burst out with laughter and walked away, leaving me even more miserable then I already was.

"Putrid, vile girl," I whispered to myself. Even though I was trying to make myself feel better with my hateful words towards Parkinson, the logic of it wasn't succeeding the way I hoped it would have by making me feel better. Parkinson's jeering comment stuck a question inside of me though… 'Why didn't anyone want to be with me? Was there something wrong with me? Was I too fat?' I bowed my head down slightly to see nothing but a petit figure below me. 'No, that couldn't be it,' I told myself reassuringly. If that had been the case, most of the girls in my year and sixth year would be sitting down just as I was. It was shocking to me how much people ate at Hogwarts without proper exercise. Magic definitely didn't make it easier to watch weight. Everyone was too lazy to do anything by hand and did everything with their wands; 'No that couldn't be it.' Was I ugly? I snorted at this thought. I don't praise myself like other girls do at Hogwarts, but if it was anything; I was one of the most naturally beautiful girls who ever set foot in this school. I didn't spend my time goggling at myself or plucking my eyebrows in front of the mirror, and boys still swooned over me. At least I thought they did. I started finding it hard by sixth year to study in the library because boys kept trying to pick me up. Even Draco Malfoy confronted me saying that he knew I wanted him all along, and just didn't want to say anything… PL-EASE!

It couldn't have been my figure; legs were slim and filling in all the right spots, stomach flat and nicely muscled considering that I was a girl… running every morning can go a long way… I had elegant hands, which I put to good use playing the clarinet, violin, and the piano at home, and my facial features were something of a humble goddess. My hair, which, with all the knowledge on hair care I learned over the last two summers I had managed to tame, fanned out behind me as I walked, with tendrils just below my eye level when ever I put it up. I had let it grow out to the small of my back.

What was I thinking? It couldn't be me. 'But then what was it?'

Just then the song that the band was playing stopped. Everyone looked a bit flushed and out of breathe after the last fast going song. I watched as most of the girls' dance partners went to go fetch them drinks. My friend, Ginny Weasley spotted me and came over to me; Harry went to get some pumpkin juice.

"Hey Hermione! I'm having so much fun," she took a breath, "How about you?"

Even though Ginny didn't like the idea that Harry had rather of been with me if I had said yes to his offer, we still continued to be friends. She waited as I hesitated to give her an answer. "Did I look alright to her?' I'm sitting here, all by myself, with no date, and no one to really talk to… What would make her think that I was having a good time in the first place? She continued to smile. I forced myself to hold back the sarcasm and the anger that may have lashed out in my next words. My eyes were heating up when I asked her, "Ginny, why hasn't anyone even asked me to dance yet? Is there something wrong with me or what I'm wearing?" Ginny gave me an almost what could have been a sympathetic look.

"Hermione," she paused, to indicate she was speaking to me, "The reason why no one asked you was because everyone thought you might turn down the offer…"

"What?" I didn't understand. Why would anyone think that I would turn them down? It was almost as if Ginny had read my mind, "Well, most of the boys in sixth year think you're too smart for them, and the boys in seventh year think you're too good for them."

"Everyone thinks you're too good for them," she repeated. I gave her a 'yeah right' look. "It's true!" she said. Ginny pulled a chair from the table and sat down next to me.

"Listen, Hermione, don't tell anyone I said this because I don't want the boys to find out I usually spend my spare time ease dropping on them near the bathrooms or something," I gave her a questioning look. "What?" she asked. "A girl needs to find something to do on her spare time. Anyway, all the boys think your so beautiful and so smart that you'll probably end up as Minister of Magic or something like that. No one seems to want to ruin your future, at least not in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "So you're saying the reason no one wants to go out with is because they think I'm better then them and only think to want me to have the best for me?" I finished sarcastically. Ginny slowly nodded her head.

The music began to play again.

"Well, I've got to run Hermione; Harry is waiting for me." Ginny crossed the hall to get back to Harry. And I sat there, still alone and now confused.

The last way I probably wanted to spend my Friday evening was monitoring a bunch of idiotic buffoons at the Halloween ball. If it hadn't been for the Headmaster, I, Professor Severus Snape, would not have even set foot into the Great Hall that night. But Professor Dumbledore thought it would be wise that more heads were out to make sure everything went fine. Still no one had heard about the whereabouts of Voldemort since he tried his last attack on the school last year.

That's when I spotted Ms. Granger sitting down, all by herself. I watched as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson approach her. Laughing as they left, I noticed the pained look on Ms. Granger's face. What could she possibly be so sad about? From what I heard from the Slytherin house, the insufferable no-it-all had turned down everyone that had asked her to go with her. Surprising myself with the thought of siding with Granger, it was a good thing she turned down these incoherent and incompetent boys. Though I refuse to admit and vocalize it, Granger has a lot of potential in her future. Very bright, and too valuable to be spent on one these boys. No, she needed someone much more to her own level. Someone with the same intellectual ideas and conversations, and someone that can keep her luscious body on her toes, someone like…well, just someone…

Suddenly the song that was playing ended. I watched from the high table as everyone huffed and puffed after the fast beat of the last song. 'Lack of proper exercise no doubt,' I thought to myself. The Weasley girl strode over to Granger her with much more enthusiasm then I could assume Hermi- Ms. Granger would want… Probably trying to cheer her up.

I have no intentions on spying on the lives of girls in this school, I just merely choose out the ones I take most interest to. Hermione Granger would have to be the first one and only I suppose. She has so much potential, and to waste her time fondling over the idiotic boys of this school would degrade her. I could tell she was having a difficult time mustering the fact that she had no date.

A few moments later, the music began again, and Ms. Weasley left. Ms. Granger lingered a little while, before rushing out of the Great Hall with one hand over her eyes. No one even noticed her leave, which bothered me. The fact that it bothered me frustrated my mind. Secretly, I followed her.

My first mistake.

A/N: Thank you. I hope you have enjoyed. Please continue reading when I put out the next chapter. And please review.


	2. Chapter 2 First Mistake

Chapter 1 – First Mistake 

Snape followed Hermione towards the dungeons. She obviously had no idea where she was going. If she had a right sense in mind, she would stay clear of the dungeons for the rest of the night. Everyone knew the dungeons were a breeding ground for making out for the Slytherins during celebrations. Hermione would only get herself hurt more if she witnessed anything more then hand holding. 'Stupid girl,' Snape thought. He continued to follow her.

Hermione was heart broken by the time she reached the dungeons. Heart broken because it was her last year. Heart broken because everyone seem to have an expectation for her. Heart broken because no one wanted to be with her- without noticing it, Hermione ran into a couple just down the dark corridor. "Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione sobbed. She didn't look up. "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood here to interrupt our snogging session," came a drawling voice. Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy with his pink lip date Parkinson. She immediately got off the ground, wiping her eyes in the process.

"Oh, been crying I see?" Draco said. "Why, because no one wants to be your date? Get over it, it's going to happen a lot in your lifetime. If that's even long enough after my father is through with you Mudbloods…"

"Mr. Malfoy…" Snape came out of the shadows. He thought this was a perfect opportunity to reveal himself. "What are you doing down here?" he asked in a cool voice. Malfoy came up with a lie quickly. "I left something in the dormitory sir"-

"Yeah, like your mind," Hermione, retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger for such a smart-aleck remark. And another ten points from Gryffindor for being out in the dungeons so late Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you return to the festivities."

"Yes sir." Malfoy and Parkinson left.

Hermione glared at her Potions Professor for at least a minute.

Snape gave her a look that was egging her to take into to an argument. Without realizing it Hermione had began crying again. If it was anything Snape hated more was when someone tried to stare him out, and that's exactly what Hermione was doing right now.

"Ms. Granger, what seems to be the reason you're down here?" he asked.

"I wanted to be my self, Professor."

"Why is it you feel the need to be by yourself? Shouldn't you be dancing with one of the many people in the Great Hall?"

"No…"

"And why is that?" he sneered. "Turned them all down?" Hermione's anger began to flare after that last comment. Not only was Snape pestering her, but also he was prying into her personal life. She was going to give him exactly what he asked for…

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M NOT DANCING WITH NO ONE?" she screamed, which echoed through the dungeons. Snape, who was wearing a smirk of happiness for getting on her nerves, now had a blank face as he listened to her yell. Hermione continued… "IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME! EVERYONE THINKS I'M TOO GOOD FOR THEM. ALL I'M GOOD FOR IS BEING A BOOKWORM! No one has even asked me to dance…" she whispered in finishing words. Wearing herself out, she slumped down against a nearby wall. Snape just stood there, thinking how foolish it was of him to even listen to his own house, knowing the lies they could pass around, but he quickly brushed it aside. Snape finally found his voice. "Ms. Granger, please get off the floor."

"Why? So you can take points away from me and kick me out of the dungeons?" She snorted sarcastically. Snape thought that was a good idea, but then thought better of the idea. Instead, he had another idea. He could hear the music from the Great Hall echo through the dungeons.

"No," he said, "So I may have this dance with you." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He would have never thought of the idea in the first place if Albus hadn't suggested that one song be dedicated to a Teacher student dance time. Hermione was staring at him in disbelief. "Better you than some idiotic Sixth Year," he slightly joked, which scared Hermione even more. Snape held out his hand, and Hermione did the same. Pulling her up, Hermione lost balance and accidentally landed in her Professor's chest. Hermione stayed there for a while before she realized who it was she was leaning into and moved away. She wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. Snape helped her balance a little, before he took her other hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. He wasn't use to asking for someone's permission to do something, but in some situations there were always exceptions.

"Certainly Professor." She responded. Snape led her in a waltz in time to the music the both of them could hear. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Snape was actually being nice. She thought maybe it was just a one-time thing.

They continued to dance for a while, and without realizing it, Hermione had put her head to his chest when they inched closer towards each other. 'Mmm…' she thought, 'He smells like spices.'

Snape hadn't noticed anything. He too was taking in her sent. 'Strawberries…' he thought. To him, she also was a great dancer.

"Ms. Granger, what was the reason no one wanted to dance with you? I couldn't quite clarify it when you were yelling it out to me…" he smirked. Hermione's head was resting under his chin so he couldn't see her blush.

"I, well, no one wants to dance with me because everyone thinks I'm too good for them," she whispered. "Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked.

"Not when you don't want to be anything special then anyone else is." Well, at least she didn't think like Potter did. "Ms. Granger, you are no more special then anyone else. You just have different qualities."

"Like what Professor?" she asked. They stopped dancing. Snape gave her a questioning look. "Well, for starters you are much brighter and intelligent then most, you have wits you so much love to show off, your intellectually adequate, though dare I say it, to me myself, and your beautiful. That is quite a package for just one person, let alone you're a Gryffindor. I don't see why anyone wouldn't enjoy your company." Hermione looked up in shock. No one had ever said things so beautiful to her before. Snape was shocked at himself too. He didn't want to lose his mean streak now, so he had to come up with something else to say. "That is, I mean, to say that," he couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione beamed up at him. Before he could react she gracefully lifted up to meet his height, and kissed him gently on the lips. Snape's eyes went wide before giving into her touch. Hermione didn't know why she did it, but it felt good. Her eyes remained closed. She intensified the kiss when she pushed into his body, urging him to go deeper. His lips felt like silk wrapped in her own lips. His tongue, which was now petruding through her mouth, was like a hurricane to her. This had been her first real kiss, and the fact that it was with a Professor was in the back of her mind. Snape even!

Snape now had her pinned to the wall; her lips, delicately opening for his tongue to invade. Never had something felt so good in his life. He moved one hand from her shoulder down to her waist, and the other to the small of her back. His kisses began moving down her jaw reaching the length of her neck, sucking in her taste. It wasn't until she moaned in delight did he come back to his senses.

"No," he groaned in her mouth, while her hands traveled around his torso. "No," he repeated, and pulled away. It seemed that Hermione had came to her senses also when he left her embrace. Snape stood there, staring at her. Hermione refused to make eye contact. "Hermione…" Snape started. Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry Professor," she whimpered, before racing out of the dungeons, teary eyed.

A/N: Please review.

A/N: A little more rated R then the last chapter. Sexual content stronger. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3 Objective: To Avoid

Chapter 2- Objective: To Avoid 

The next morning was just a great big blur for me. I had no idea how I made it all the way to the Seventh floor girl's dormitory. Personally I thought I would have past out by the Second floor at the speed I was going. I was sort of shocked about what had happen the night before. I had kissed a Professor. Not just any Professor, Professor Snape! I did find a slight joy in the fact that I could still taste him on my lips when I awoke. Thank god it was a Saturday. I don't know what I would have done if I had to go to classes that day. I thought maybe by then he would have forgotten, because I certainly wouldn't. I couldn't. Not with Lavender and Pavarti going on constantly about how wonderful the Ball was on Saturday and Sunday. I cringe slightly when they had asked where I had been. No one even noticed I was there. As I sat there, sulking in my own misery, I absentmindedly scanned the Head Table, not looking for anyone in particular, but I knew who would be there…

I could feel her gaze on me, and I knew it was she. No one else would gaze at me for five minutes straight. I wasn't sure if she intended on keeping it up, but she was doing a pretty good job of it. After she fled last night, I went back to the Great Hall to see if she had returned, to forget about what had happen, but apparently she went straight to her Common room. How can I forget about the other night, with her staring at me, like that? God knows what she will do when classes start on Monday… Thank god it was Saturday. Hopefully she'll forget it ever happened. And if she doesn't, I can always take points away from her until she gets the hint. At that point I met her gaze straight on, after finishing my conversation with Professor Flitwick. What had I done last night? How can I face her now? What would Professor Dumbledore do if he ever found out? Surely I'd be fired. No, I can't let that happen. This little conflict has to end before it even begins. I took my gaze off of her.

Come Monday, Hermione was literally hyperventilating in her seat during Breakfast. But she didn't care. She was nervous. Potions were the first classes on Monday with the Slytherins. And besides, it's not like anyone would notice anyway.

Hermione's nails were deepening into the edge of the table when she decided to take a quick glance at the Head Table… Snape wasn't there. "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. A hand flew in front of her face. "Hello, Hermione?"

Hermione jumped back in surprise. "Harry! What?"

He pulled his hand back at the look of worry on her face. "Nothing," he said. He gave her a few more glances before asking, "What's wrong?"

Hermione was shocked to hear that he actually wanted to know what was wrong with her. No one had stopped to ask of her well being in a long time. "Nothing Harry. It's just… Nothing." She breathed in response. Harry put a warming hand on her shoulder. He moved a little closer towards her. "Come on, Hermione. You can tell me…"

"I think you heard her, Harry," Ginny said from behind. "Leave her alone. You don't want her to think you were trying to be more then friendly. Come on, sit by me." She pointed to a place a few seats away. "Okay," Harry replied reluctantly.

"See you in class later Hermione," Harry said, while being led by Ginny.

"Yeah, see you Harry," she replied, watching Ginny as she dragged him away. Ginny gave her a look before sitting down with Harry beside her.

The last thing she could remember was Ron yelling across the table, "Hey, Hermione! Mind if I copy your homework for Potions?" before she was deep in thought again.

Potions couldn't have come any faster then it had already, when Hermione found herself trudging in through the door. She wanted to do nothing more but pretend she had went to the Hospital wing for being sick, but she knew if she had came tardy she would definitely lose house points. And if she didn't show up at all, she would receive a failing grade for the day. Hermione was thinking over her options when she felt Harry sit beside her.

"Sorry about this morning," he whispered.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Ginny. She's been acting real strange lately. She won't let me talk to anyone lately…"

"Right," Hermione replied. 'Or is it the fact that she knows you would prefer me to her any day, Harry,' she thought.

This would have been a good time to snigger to herself if she hadn't felt the cold presence of her Potions Professor enter the room. Everyone immediately seated himself or herself.

Snape glided quickly towards his desk at the front of the dingy dungeon room, trying his best to avoid the eyes of a certain know-it-all Gryffindor. Hermione purposely bowed her head down, concentrating on her fumbling fingers as he passed her.

Snape swiftly turned towards the class… "Turned to page, 437…"

Hermione concentrated on the task at hand, squashing beetle eyes, instead of the man that was hovering over the class, grading them as they worked. When he had reached their front table, he merely looked inside Harry's cauldron before deciding to give him a disapproving mark because he didn't like the way Harry set up his appliances. He gave Hermione a passing grade as always, but didn't say anything to her, as always.

'Today, is like every other day,' she thought, as he began pacing around the classroom again. 'If he plans on just ignoring me like nothing had happen, that's fine,' she thought. Though she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

She was relieved when class was over. Gryffindor was down thirty points because Neville spilled his potion, and Ron cursed out loud when Snape told him that his 'concoction' was a disgrace. Hermione was just about to sprint out of the door, when she heard his silky voice call her from behind. "Miss Granger, I would like to see you for a moment," It wasn't a request. It was a demand. What had she done wrong? He gave her a passing grade, right? Hermione half expected Harry and Ron to give a questioning look and wait and see if she wanted them to go ahead or not, but they were already out the door, around the corner, and in the Great Hall getting ready for their next class. Hermione was use to them leaving her nowadays. Hermione slowly walked up to his desk, her head held high. If he was going to pretend like it never happened, what was the point in being embarrassed by it? She said firmly, "You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked, inquisitively.

Her voice caught his attention, prying it away from the homework he was grading. Truthfully he hadn't brought her up there for no particularly good reason, he just knew he'd have to talk to her about the other night some time or another. He got up and quickly started pacing the room behind. "Hermione," he began. 'It must be important,' Hermione thought, 'He used my name…' but of course it was important. You kissed him, he kissed a student, which could jeopardize his job and send him packing. Don't you get it Hermione?'

"Yes, Professor?"

"Last night, was a big mistake. You and I for one, should have never done what we had done the other night…"

"I understand…" she replied, as she watched him pace around her, not looking directly where he was going.

"I think we should end this now. Just pretend that it never happened…"

"I agree sir…"

"And…" He ran into her, knocking her of balance. With quick reflexes, he caught her, just in the nick of time. Hermione clung onto him around his neck to keep from falling. Snape had pulled her up with such a force that she was now as close as she was to him the night before when he ravished her mouth with kisses. He could smell the light sent of strawberries. Hermione pulled back a little to see his face looking down on her. Hermione could remember this position of herself and him from last night even if five obliviators hit her with the same curse all at once. She could smell the light scent of spices and herbs like she had the night before, which gave her even more memories of the kiss they had shared. True it had been her first real kiss and she had nothing to compare it to, but the kiss she had shared with Professor Snape had to be one to keep in the record books. She could remember him slowly slipping in his moist tongue, invading her mouth of privacy. His hands gliding up and down her body… his light kisses running down her neck, which made her moan towards the heavens.

She hadn't realized what he had been doing to her until he stopped. She could feel the heat rise in her just by thinking of it. And now that she was in the same position again, she couldn't help but feel the same again.

He continued. "And… I think we should pretend that it never happened and avoid each other…" he whispered. He was drawing close to her ear. Hermione's touch on him set something off.

"I, agree, Professor," she breathed in his ear. That had done the trick. Snape lightly bit her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him into a lustful kiss. He was first frozen by how fast she reacted, but then gradually began taking over her mouth, claiming it his. Hermione gave a deep moan when he pushed her against the wall: his tongue deepening their unbroken kiss.

Hermione's hands traveled through his hair, down his neck, and ended just below his chest. He gave a faint growl when she absentmindedly started hand motions on his chest. She maneuvered herself into him a little more. She could feel the arousal building in her with every kiss, and every stroke on her lower back. When she thought he could do no more then let her jump on the desk and let him ravish her, he surprised her when he slipped one hand under her skirt, leaving imprints on the inside of her legs, which sent her into a world of pleasure. Hermione was feeling a little antsy and decided to take control of his mouth with her petruding tongue. She felt a smirk of satisfaction play on Snape's lips when she moaned in response to his slip of hand. He pulled on her knickers a few more times, before playing with her nether lips. Hermione's head leaned back as Snape placed moist kisses on her neck. Her moans were becoming louder with each stroke of the hand. Hermione was near her peak when he immediately stopped his ministrations, and whispered in her ear, "I think it's time for you to get to your next class, Ms. Granger."

Hermione's panting slowed down a bit. Snape gave her one more stroke before pulling away from her. Hermione began smoothing out her skirt before taking her bag and quickly leaving the classroom with not a glance back.

When she left Snape sat back down behind his desk. She had left him with a painful hard on. 'What happened there?' was his last coherent thought on the matter, before his next class of Seventh years, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, came bustling in.

A/N: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

Chapter 3- Unexpected 

Hermione raced down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. Never, in a million years, would she have ever thought that, that, that that would happen… ever. Hermione ran faster… 'I mean that couldn't have really happen,' she thought logically to herself. But the arousal that was in her was still evident. Hermione's mind was racing with thoughts, going just as fast as her feet were. 'He kissed me…I kissed him back… he did things to me that only my fantasies could have guessed were real… but if I had the chance to do the same to him… oh, if I had the chance. But this can't be real. He wouldn't do something like that. Why, it's almost as if this were a drea'-

Hermione turned a corner and ran into a brick wall.

"Huh!" Hermione bolted up from her four-poster bed. Her commotions obviously woke someone else, Lavender, because she could faintly hear her say, "Hermione, if you plan on waking everyone up with your breathing, could you at least wait until midday."

Hermione finally took in her surroundings. It was rather dark, but she could feel the sheets around her. She could feel the slight breeze that came from the window beside her bed, where she could peer through the coverings of her four-poster and see the sky's fading stars glistening, while the horizon illuminated with slow sunrise. She could feel the remains of arousal between her legs. 'It was just a dream… it was just a dream.'

By the time it was midday, Hermione still felt a little drowsy… that dream had taken a lot out of her. It was a Saturday and she still hadn't even left the Gryffindor Tower! The dream was on her mind all day… his lips… his husky voice when he told her to leave… his hands… Hermione was getting worked up just thinking about it. She watched people come and go while she sat at the couch, lost in thought. "Hermione?"

She whipped around at the mention of her name. It was Harry. It hadn't surprised her that no one had even come up to her to say hello. People just seemed to ignore her… but she got use to it. There was the occasional times when Harry would confront her when she sat alone at times like this, but that was probably because he wanted her to know that he was the only one who cared for her and wanted her to start snogging him then and there. Well, Hermione wasn't going to do it. She didn't like Harry that way, and she wished that he would get the hint.

"Hey Harry. Where is Ginny?"

"Why?" he asked shifting.

"Well," she began, "I half expected her to be behind your shoulder," and she made a half attempt to check. Harry laughed at this and sat down beside her. Hermione was feeling a little uncomfortable as he laughed a little more then necessary, scooting a little closer. Hermione needed to react. She got up quickly. "Well, Harry, I love to chat," she walked to the entranceway, "But I've got research to do… you know… that simplicity potion isn't going to understand itself," she chuckled hesitantly, slowly creeping towards the painting of the fat lady. Harry watched her slowly as she walked, backwards, out of the door.

"Whew," she sighed to herself. "That was close…" Hermione quickly settled herself into a nice lonesome chair in the back of the library. If there were any place Hermione would find closure and comfort, it would probably be in the library, the one place she could truly call one of her own. She didn't know when it had happened, but ever since last year people have been more laid back about everything. If anything people should be tense knowing that Voldemort (she shuddered) is still out there. But it seemed as though no one wanted to do work. No one wanted to do anything but play around all day. That's why Hermione usually found herself in the library by herself nowadays. She used to at least get the boys in here and then the rest would follow, but they didn't hang out like they used to, ever since they found out they could get any girl they wanted… "Except me."

Hermione was starting to absentmindedly skim through a book, when her thoughts went back to her Potions Master. Everything the night before had felt like a dream. Hell, even the dream felt realer then what had happened after she fled the Great Hall. She couldn't believe she was thinking things like this…

"Mind if I take this seat?" someone asked. Hermione looked up. It was another Seventh year, from Ravenclaw. Behind the petit girl, she could just make out a few other girls that were behind shelves, stifling laughs.

"No, not at all." Hermione moved around the books she had taken out to accommodate this new arrival. She grinned graciously and sat down. "Nothing like a good book on a Saturday," she began, in conversation. Hermione looked over the book she wasn't even reading to look at the girl sitting across from her. She didn't even have a book. It looks like she was here to talk. Hermione placed the book down. It's not like she's going to get any reading done anyway. "Nope, there's nothing like it," she responded, grinning. It occurred to her then that she hadn't even introduced herself to her.

"I'm sorry," she began, "This was probably rude of me. I'm…"

"Hermione Granger, yes I know who you are. Who doesn't?" the girl held out her hand. "My name is Amy." Hermione shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Amy." Hermione smiled at her. "I don't want to be rude, but, how come you don't spend your time with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley anymore?" she asked bluntly. Hermione was shocked. Not that she had asked such a question, but the fact that someone had actually noticed. "Because they've got girlfriends now. And besides, there's no use for a bookworm like me anymore. No one seems to want to study." Hermione bowed her head looking at the open book on the table.

Amy gave her a confident look. "Well I'm sure they've lost their minds by not asking you to be their girlfriend, I'm mean, you're very pretty…"

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

"Actually they did."

"Oh." Amy thought for a moment. "How come you declined?"

"Because… it would be like dating a brother, you know? I've known them too long to ruin our friendship that way. I just wished **they** would understand that," she replied when she was really thinking Harry. "Hermione, next weekend you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she heard the girl ask. Hermione was shocked. Amy continued. "We can go shopping and stuff… I really don't have a lot of friends and If you… I mean, unless you have other plans…"

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled, realizing that the girl was babbling. Truth is, she really didn't have any girlfriends either. Remember, she's such a bookworm? Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of it. "Well, I'd best be leaving you to your reading Hermione. It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too."

"See you later."

"You too," and Amy was gone. Hermione felt a little better when she picked up her book. 'It was nice to chat with someone…' Hermione was humming to herself, quietly reading her book, when she heard a faint tounge clicking noise coming from above her. Hermione looked up for the second time of the day to have come face to face with Pansy Parkinson, and her little Slytherin group.

'So these were the girls that were laughing behind the bookshelves…'

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood, wrapping up the a thousandth book she's read so far…"

"What do you want, Pansy?" she glared at her.

"Nothing," she said casually, leaning against the edge of the table, "Nothing from you of course…" Millicent Bullstrode, Katherine Madden, and Stacy Stupresse giggled behind her, madly. Hermione wondered for a moment if they realized they were in a library for goodness sake.

"No," Pansy continued, "I was just watching you make the first and last date your ever going to have… Congratulations!" She applauded in mockery, along with the other girls.

"What do you mean date? We are just friends, and we're going shopping. Not that it's any of your business…"

"What? You expect me to believe your friends with the dike of the school, and you're not even going out with her?" Pansy gave a questioning look, "My, my, such the player you are mudblood…" The girls hissed with laughter. Hermione was shocked. She didn't know Amy was a lesbian. "I am not a lesbian, Pansy," she hissed, getting up.

"Really?" she tapped her index finger on the corner of her mouth. "Well that's not what Draco keeps telling me…" she began.

"What?"

"Well, he was telling everybody in the Great Hall at lunch that you were a lesbian. He told it to every single table. And everybody believed him…"

Hermione ran out of the Library, ignoring Madam Pince's whispers to back over there and explain herself, while she could still hear the faint laughter of the Slytherin girls at the back bookshelf. Her eyes were filled with tears.

'Why won't anyone leave me alone? I've done nothing wrong!' She cried in agony as her feet, once again, led her to the dungeons… 'I mean Harry and Ron stop being my friends, everyone ignores me, no one even wants to come near me, and now, everyone thinks I'm a lesbian!' She ran and ran, her hand over face. She didn't realize where she was headed, until she ran into a stone like figure. Before she could stumble and fall to the ground, once again two strong arms caught her and kept her on her balance. Hermione looked up, regretting who it might be… It was Professor Snape. He grimaced.

"And what you running from now?" he asked. Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. With everything that had happened, and his mean tone of voice, Hermione collapsed on his shoulder and cried. She could feel him patting her head awkwardly, when he pulled back. He eyed her for a moment. Hermione finally realized that she was once again very close to the person she had just kissed last night.

"Ms. Granger, please follow me to my office."


	5. Chapter 5 Sudden

Chapter 4- Sudden

Hermione nodded her head in obedience. Snape gave her a disgruntled look before letting her go. Hermione had to practically run to keep up with his long strides when walking. Snape never looked back when walking in front of her. He wouldn't even be in this position if he had kept his hands to himself. 'It was her fault,' he thought to himself. 'Wearing something so revealing…' It had been a long time since Snape had ever been with a woman, but he still could be turned on, no matter what any of these obnoxious children said. And speaking of children, she was no longer one. When did she turn into a woman under his eyes? You could barely even notice with all the books she caries. You can't sneak a thing like that under a man so quickly!

They had finally reached his office when he turned to look at her, her, which he had been reluctantly thinking about all morning. Magic, it could do everything you would want it to do except change the fate of the past.

Snape gestured for her to enter before him, which she was making all too difficult by the fact that she wouldn't move. She was staring at him with unmistakable fear. What could she be scared of?

Over and over in my head I was thinking, 'Oh my god! What am I doing? I can't be near him; at least not so soon. I can barely even move!'

Through the entire "run" to his office, I was thanking the heavens that he didn't turn around. But when he turned around and gestured me to enter his classroom, I couldn't move. His obsidian black eyes were gazed down on me like a pointed dagger. If anything at that moment I just wanted to run away. But I didn't, because I couldn't move. In fact I didn't even move until his hand guided me in at the small of my back.

He could tell that I was scared when he gave me a questioning look. But then again, who wouldn't be? It was professor Snape! And not only was it Professor Snape, but he kissed me. "Please, Ms. Granger. Sit down." I hadn't realized that I was standing staring at the wall in back of him. I immediately took a seat, not wanting to aggravate him more then he already was.

Snape walked to the front of his desk before turning around and leaning on it. He thought if he didn't get enough balance soon, he was bound to fall over. He didn't start by beating around the bush. He wanted to be quick and frank. But, to his surprise and horror, Hermione talked before he did. "Professor Snape," she hesitated, "Is there something you wish to discuss?" she asked.

Snape's tongue caught in his mouth. He found himself glaring at her for quite some time. "You know very well what I would like to discuss," he replied coldly. He continued, "I don't know for sure what led to what happened the other night, But…" He stopped when he realized she was making a faint clicking noise with her tongue; it was aggravating him.

"Would you stop doing that?"

Hermione was snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Doing what Professor?" she asked, but continued clicking without realizing it. Snape couldn't take it anymore. For someone with such intelligence, she sure could overlook the obvious. With a quick sweep of the cloak, he was by her side; hand over her mouth. The contact with his skin stopped the clicking Hermione was making abruptly. Their eyes were connected for a moment before he immediately replaced his hand at the side of him. Hermione continued to stare at the wall ahead of her. Snape was getting agitated and couldn't take it anymore… "Ms. Granger," he said, "Look at me."

Hermione didn't dare. She couldn't look at him, not after last night and after the dream… wasn't he a superb Occlumency teacher?'

Snape was very mad now. In frustration he pulled her up by the shoulders to her feet. Their faces were inches away when he grabbed hers to look at him. Hermione was surprised and knew she should have been frighten by all that was happening, but found it slightly arousing… 'He's so strong!'

"Miss Granger, you will look at me when I'm speaking to you…" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He smelt of spices and fine wine, cologne and vanilla, everything heavenly that a man should smell like. There bodies were so close; she was sent into hysterics. 'Oh, fuck it!' She stepped up and kissed him, hard, crushing his continuing words. Her arms snaked around him, pushing him closer to her. Snape was shocked and surprised by the turn of events. His first intention was to pull her away and scold her, but as her arms pressed him further into their lip crushing kiss, his physical reaction was quite the opposite to what his mind was yelling. His arms flanked her waist, rubbing his hands across her back all the way to her ass. He maneuvered her onto a desk, his kisses traveling to her neck. She moaned hungrily in response.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening but soon realized that she didn't care. Her moans only enticed her hunger as his tongue lapped over her neck. She could feel the heat rising in her, and she was getting moist with pleasure.

Her moans were pulling Snape over the edge, as he knew she could feel his excitement rubbing against her thigh. He couldn't take her voicing anymore, and wrapped his lips around hers, sending his tongue down her mouth. With the flick of a finger both of them had vanished.

Where are we was the first and only coherent thing that came to mind within the last few turns of events. One quick lick to my neck sent me into a world of oblivious memory. Quite the oxymoron, I know. Oh fuck! What is he doing to me? It's fabulous…

Sooner than thought physically possible, Snape had Hermione pinned between him and the velvety sheets of his ebony bed in his private chambers. As soon as focus could be concentrated on her rather than apparation, Snape had his lips crushed upon hers', his hand fondling her breasts. Hermione whimpered with frantic breath. Snape found her desperate cries of sexual release arousing and found himself hard between the two of them, making it harder to press himself to her. He ached for her touch and soon found it when Hermione's hand reached from behind him and pulled him to her for him. A sharp gasped left Snape's lips and he caught the remnants of a smirk gracing her lips when he looked up. For her to smirk was a very un-Gryffindor thing for her to do.

Snape growled and ravished every visible part of her. He sucked on her neck, eliciting moans of pleasure in her throat; he bit her earlobe delicately, immersing a sound of great delight from her mouth, vibrating on his neck. She cooed when he continued his ministrations of kneading on her fully clothed torso. Snape lifted a bit off of her, which brought forth a whimper of disappointment on her part. Snape looked down at the sight before him and could feel the hesitating sweat glisten down his member. He realized now that she must have been a nymphet, hidden in the disguise of an educated driven woman. Her eyes were closed, but her rosy pink lips quivering in wanton need. Her skin a tinge of red flush, her neck delicately wet. Her hands groped randomly, and when one of her elegant hands wrapped itself around his warm hard-on, Snape lost it completely.

With the snap of his fingers, Hermione's clothes, sans black velvet knickers and bra, had vanished. Snape took in the edible beauty before him, but when he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes, a sense of dread enveloped him. The look she gave him had only reminded him of what duties he fulfilled years ago. He abruptly got off of her, reluctantly pulling her hand away. Hermione had an utter look of curiosity written on her face, but Snape did not care. He did not need to explain his actions to her. He stepped away from the bed. With another snap of his fingers, her clothes reappeared on her body.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Please, get up from the bed."

"But sir…"

"Now." He meant it. His obsidian eyes bore into her. It was alluring, and would have been arousing if not so serious.

Snape gave her full attention now and stopped the mindless sweeps on his ruffled robes. He wanted to say 'Ms. Granger' more than anything, wished it hadn't gone so far. But nothing could change what happened, and Severus had dealt with much to regret in his life. The intimate activities that just occurred between he and Hermione would forever taint the teacher and student relationship they once shared.

"Hermione, I think you should go."

"Why?" she asked, grazing his cold stone floor with beautiful bare feet.

"You know why…"

"Well, I obviously don't." She moved in front of him. "What, are you doubting my abilities also?" she fumed. Snape resist the urge to roll his eyes. It all becomes so clear to him.

"Is this what this has all been about? Are you trying to prove your worth for one of the imbeciles in this school? Because you shouldn't," he replied with earnest. Snape regretted his words soon after they came. The effect they had on her sent her eyes ablaze with tears.

"I wasn't! I was going by what I felt, going by instinct."

"And what is it that you feel, Hermione?" he asked with importance.

"I don't, I don't know." Her head hung in defeat. Hermione's mind raced for justification, but found none. She felt the sudden presence of a firm hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards chamber doors. She turned in desperation.

"I think you should leave."

"Can I stay?"

"No."

"Please," she pleaded, "I have no where else to go."

Her eyes. Everything thing that needed to be said, Severus could see in her eyes. Every sad plight, all her misfortunes, all the unhappiness was evident, Occlumency unneeded. What could trouble this tortured beauty for so long that she would seek refuge within the hollow depths of another tortured soul?

"Please let me stay for a while, I just, I just," her sobbing hardened into cries of regret and fear of rejection.

I weep out of self-pity. I don't understand what happened. Everything was fine and then he stopped it. I would give anything to feel his touch again. I would give anything to feel. I weep out of fear. I have nothing left to lose but my dignity, and even that is very insignificant. In the eyes of the school, I'm a girl who has everything. Though I do not have companionship or love. I don't anymore. Must everyone slander my name with deceit and malice? And here stands the one person who could see me for who I truly am, because he sees my qualities in uniqueness, not a whole. I feel his hand remove itself, and instead of opening his doors like I first thought, he pulls me into a wary embrace. I must say I'm shocked to say the least.

The embrace lasted for a moment of time that seem to cease. Hermione, shocked at first, began to relax as the familiar scent of spices and herbs filled her nostrils. Snape felt her tranquility, and removed himself.

"Hermione, follow me to my office please?"

"Yes, Professor."

"While alone together, call me Severus."


End file.
